


Jak to Dean się spóźnił...

by Roza_Kuolema



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Stripper, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:05:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roza_Kuolema/pseuds/Roza_Kuolema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean postanowił pójść do klubu ze striptizem, to co tam znalazł, przerosło jego oczekiwania.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jak to Dean się spóźnił...

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane nocą, pod wpływem rozmowy z Hazzamishajj.  
> Miłego czytania.

Pewnego dnia Dean postanowił pójść do klubu ze striptizem. Znalazł najbliższy w okolicy. Nazywał się "Różowa przystań "  
Winchester bez obaw podszedł do drzwi pomalowanych na wściekły róż. Złapał za klamkę w kształcie rogu jednorożca i ją nacisnął.  
Jego oczom ukazał się słabo oświetlony czerwony korytarz. Dean naliczył około 10 drzwi. Każde w innym kolorze. Podszedł do pierwszych, pomalowanych na szaro.  
Klamka miała kształt muszli. Przekręcił ja. Jego oczom ukazał się pokój pełen kobiet. Na środku tańczył jakiś ciemnoskóry mężczyzna w samych stringach. Dean szybko zamknął drzwi za sobą. Nie wiedział że ten klub jest tylko dla kobiet. Ale Jak już tu był, to czemu miałby tracić okazję. Rozejrzał się i wybrał niebieskie drzwi.  
Nie wiedział czemu pomyślał o Casie. Nacisnął klamkę i lekko uchylił drzwi. Tym razem pokój wypełniony był samymi mężczyznami.  
Dean uśmiechnął się pod nosem i usiadł na kanapie obitej skórą, koło mężczyzny niewiele starszego od niego.  
-Podobno, ten aniołek jest prześliczny-szepnął mu do ucha.  
Dean pomyślał że lubi aniołki.  
-Nie słyszałem o niej- odpowiedział zielonooki .  
-O niej... Stary to jest pokój dla homo.  
-Och, nie wiedziałem.-Twarz Deana przybrała kolor buraka.  
Wtedy do pokoju wszedł mężczyzna w płaszczu. Dean oniemiał. To nie mogła być prawda. Czy to on?  
Mężczyzna zaczął tańczyć do zmysłowej muzyki. Ruszał swoimi biodrami i powoli się rozbierał. Dean miał wrażenie, że go przykleili do kanapy. Wtedy striptizer odwrócił się w stronę Deana i ich wzrok się spotkał.  
-Cas...  
Szepnął Winchester.  
Anioł z krnąbrnym uśmieszkiem podszedł tanecznym krokiem do siedzącego na sofie zielonookiego.  
-W końcu przyszedłeś-szepnął mu na ucho i zaczął przed nim tańczyć. Jednym ruchem zdarł z siebie marynarkę i zaczął powoli rozpinać koszulę. Dean podniósł rękę aby dotknąć jego nagiej klatki, ale Castiel odtrącił ta dłoń i odszedł do innego. Dean patrzył się bezradnie na swojego anioła i nie mógł uwierzyć  
Co się z nim stało? Czy to była wina zielonookiego?  
Castiel właśnie dosłownie zerwał z siebie spodnie i oczom Deana ukazał się ten piękny tyłeczek, który oglądał tylko w swoich snach przez ostatnie 6 lat.  
Był ubrany w czerwone stringi bez krocza. Castiel przykucnął i zaczął twerkować. Dean widział Jak jego pośladki tworzą cudne fale Dunaju.  
Wyciągnął portfel i wyjął z niego 20 $. Gdy Cas to zobaczył podszedł do niego, ten wsunąć mu pieniądze do majtek. Castiel się uśmiechnął i posłał mu całusa.  
Wtedy muzyka się skończyła i zgasło światło. Po chwili się zapaliło, a jego anioła już nie było. Wyszedł z pokoju wraz z około 15 innymi facetami. Był zdumiony.  
Mężczyźni szybko rozeszli się po innych pokojach. Winchester został sam na korytarzu. Rozejrzał się w prawo, a potem w lewo. W końcu zdecydował się wejść po schodach na pierwsze piętro. Korytarz, tam wyglądał tak samo, tylko na drzwiach były tabliczki z pseudonimami. Odnalazł tabliczkę z "Aniołek". Nacisnął klamkę w kształcie banana i wszedł do środka.  
Cas leżał na kanapie w cętki. Na oczach miał żelowy okład.  
Dean chrząknął, Castiel zdjął kompres.  
-Wiesz, że nie wolno ci tu wchodzić?- powiedział zmysłowo i posłał mu tajemniczy uśmiech.  
-Musiałem...-podszedł do niego i ukląkł przy jego głowie.  
Castiel lekko się podniósł. Ich usta były od siebie oddalone zaledwie o 4 centymetry.  
-Wiesz, że mogę zawołać ochronę?  
Gdy to mówił dotknął lekko ust Deana.  
-Wiem, ale tego nie zrobisz.  
Usta Winchestera były już tak blisko. Jego serce biło jakby przebiegł maraton. Już czuł ten pocałunek na ustach. Już zamykał oczy gdy, Cas się odsunął.  
-Wybacz Dean, ale się spóźniłeś- powiedział twardo i bez żadnych uczuć.  
-Jak to się spóźniłem?!-prawie krzyknął.  
-Mój cudny tyłeczek należy do Sama. Ochrona- krzyknął na całe gardło.  
-Do Sama? Mojego brata?  
Dean nie zdążył usłyszeć odpowiedzi, bo do pokoju wpadło dwóch ochroniarzy.  
-Zabierzcie go- powiedział chłodno.  
Jeden złapał go za ręce, drugi za nogi. Dean nawet nie reagował. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego ukochany, mały braciszek przeleciał Castiela przed nim.


End file.
